


Rescue me from death

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dehydration, Exhaustion, F/M, Heat Stroke, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Multi, Starvation, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: He asked himself how he got here, wherever here was? They were on the road, yen Geralt, ciri and himself. They had been suddenly ambushed, not even by nilfgaard but by bandits. There were too many of them and, Jaskier being the only one stupid enough to actually die in a situation like that, yen portaled him away. To here.Or, Jaskier gets stranded in a jungle.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Rescue me from death

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of whumptober - stranded.
> 
> It’s kinda short but I quite like how it turned out. And yes, the delicious fruit that Jaskier ate was, in fact, a mango.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

“Oof!” Jaskier shouted as he landed in a heap on the dirt floor. He took a minute to catch his breath before standing and assessing the land around him. It was like nothing he’d seen before. Large, dark leaves sprouting from thin, tall plant stalks and a continuous chirping sounding through the air, not to mention the heat. Jaskier’s silk doublet and trousers weren’t meant for the temperatures here.

He asked himself how he got here, wherever here was? They were on the road, yen Geralt, ciri and himself. They had been suddenly ambushed, not even by nilfgaard but by bandits. There were too many of them and, Jaskier being the only one stupid enough to actually die in a situation like that, yen portaled him away. To here.

The heat was getting to him. He pulled off his doublet and wrapped it around his waist, rolling up the sleeves of his chemise as far as they would go.

There would be no point in wandering. Yen will get him soon so he should probably wait where she left him. It’s not like they’ll forget about him, right?

He waited three days for them.

In the end he did wander a bit. If only to find a source of water, which he did find; small pools of water that were left on the thick leaves of the plants around him. It was barely enough. He never found any food, though he read somewhere that the human body could survive up to three weeks without food, just as long as they had water, and in order for Jaskier to get water he had to keep moving. But he was weak. Without food his body was tiring and he barely had any energy to move. He knew that if yen didn’t come back soon then he wouldn’t survive.

The heat was getting to him. He was in his small clothes now. His doublet was too hot and too heavy to carry so it was left behind, as were his boots. Multiple times he had stepped on something spikey and sharp and once it was something long and wriggly and it bit him, leaving two dark bloody holes in his ankle. He threw up that night, not entirely sure if it was related to the creature or if it was simply the fact that his body was rejecting the strange green and red fruit he found hanging in a tree, it was very good though, and a part of him thought it definitely worth getting sick over.

The heat was getting to him. He was confused more often than not. He could barely open his eyes now, his limbs were weak and felt heavy. He had stopped sweating now, his skin just stayed at a high temperature; feeling dry and irritated. He was constantly feeling sick now, he couldn’t eat anything without it coming straight back up. His head was killing him and at night he found himself sobbing dry tears.

Why hadn't they come back for him? 

Did they think him worthless? 

Was it a miracle now that he’d gone? 

Or did they come back after all, to the very spot they had left him and thought him dead since there was only the remains of his clothes?

He assumed these were his last moments. He thought of Geralt, the loyal and kind witcher that he had so graciously spent his life with. Of Yennefer, the powerful and charming sorceress who had patiently coped with him through thick and thin. And Cirilla, the sweet, brave girl that had seen too much grief in her life that she didn’t deserve.

He could feel his life slipping away. He couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, so he closed them with one last sigh, the air around him carried the familiar scent of lilacs and gooseberries.

  
  



End file.
